Entre las cenizas
by Coraline T
Summary: Madge nunca ha sido una persona impulsiva. Nunca. Siempre se jactó de ser muy prudente, incluso algunas veces se reprochó ser una cobarde. Sin embargo a veces es bueno cambiar las cosas. Historia para el reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto** _d_ **el Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 _Entre las cenizas_

Sus manos viajan por las teclas del piano, veloces, apenas rozándolas, ligeras como plumas. Por primera vez en lo que parece toda una vida Madge Undersee intenta concentrarse en ellas con fervor, pues siente que si aparta la vista del piano va a equivocarse. Las piernas, cruzadas debajo del banco en el que se sienta no dejan de temblar, y por primera vez lamenta estar usando uno de esos vestidos que tanto le gustan.

Terminar la canción resulta una tortura. Cuando lo hace la sala estalla en corteses aplausos, que ella agradece inclinando torpemente la cabeza. Su padre se acerca y le da unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda, mientras que su madre se queda congelada en su sitio con una sonrisa ida. Probablemente por el efecto residual de los medicamentos que toma todo el tiempo y que se ha visto obligada a suprimir por unos cuantos días.

La mujer de cabello rosa que saca los nombres de las urnas, Effie Trinket, se le acerca y le ofrece una mano con uñas larguísimas y una extensa y pomposa felicitación, aunque ella ni siquiera logra escuchar la mitad de lo que dice. Le agradece y le da una sonrisa tímida, más que nada porque aquella mujer la intimida y le desagrada en partes iguales. Luego se acerca el equipo de preparación y otras personas del Capitolio, a las que ella no logra dar ninguna importancia.

Su mirada vuela hasta el centro de la mesa principal, donde Katniss Everdeen se encuentra sentada mirándola fijamente, aunque sin verla en realidad. Luce un vestido azul de noche larguísimo que hace que su vestido blanco se vea como el de una niña. El cabello, trenzado en la parte superior para desembocar en una cascada de rizos parece una diadema, y sus ojos parecen de acero con tanto delineado. Su porte es el de una reina, de una vencedora; Effie se ha asegurado de ello.

Y sin embargo se ve tan frágil que Madge teme que se rompa en mil pedazos si la mira demasiado.

Sigue flaca aunque han pasado algunas semanas desde el final de los juegos, y el pozo en que se han convertido sus ojos parece no terminar nunca. Apenas ha emitido algunos monosílabos para responder en las entrevistas desde que salió de la arena, y una vez que bajó del tren que la trajo de regreso no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera a Prim.

Madge no quiere ni imaginar lo que serían los almuerzos en el colegio con ella ahora.

La obligan a interpretar dos canciones más antes de que termine la velada. Le piden que sean más alegres, aunque un vistazo a la chica de ojos grises que solía ser su amiga basta para que Madge termine tocando las canciones más deprimentes que conoce, mientras la sala permanece en silencio, intimidada por los lamentos del piano.

Antes de irse todos se acercan a saludar, aunque ya no hay felicitaciones. Incluso Effie Trinket parece no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para elogiar sus lamentables melodías. Madge internamente se alegra. Se alegra que a aquella gente extraña del Capitolio que disfruta viendo niños morir no le gusten sus melodías, que piensen que ella es extraña, que no la acepten entre ellos. Recibe los escuetos elogios con fría educación, y ni siquiera se molesta en fingir una sonrisa.

Katniss, la única vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre no tiene tanta suerte, piensa con desdicha.

.

Se aparece días después en su casa, vestida con la chaqueta de cuero marrón que perteneció a su padre.

Cuando Nyade, la ama de llaves, se acerca a decirle que Katniss Everdeen está parada en la puerta sin decir ni una palabra, Madge se sorprende tanto que deja caer las partituras. Ni siquiera se pone un abrigo para salir, y apenas es consciente de la ventisca que hace que su simple vestido vuele y sus piernas se estremezcan.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta mientras Katniss la mira con la misma mirada vacía que dedica a todos. Pasan unos segundos hasta que se siente con fuerzas para hablar.

— Katniss, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?

La cazadora no le responde, simplemente la mira como si esperase a que ella comprendiera. Madge se siente idiota, pero no se le ocurre que puede querer Katniss de ella cuando se la ha pasado rehuyendo cualquier tipo de contacto con la gente desde que llegó. Sin embargo sigue intentándolo.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Ella hace un gesto con la cabeza, una especie de asentimiento. Todavía aturdida Madge le hace espacio para que entre, y la sigue preguntándose qué querrá Katniss Everdeen de ella. Katniss camina hasta el salón donde está el piano, y se queda parada a su lado. Madge de repente se siente muy pequeña, como cuando era niña y a su madre le daban sus ataques y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

El silencio es su única respuesta. Katniss permanece parada inmóvil mientras Madge se pregunta qué hacer, si debería ir a buscar a la señora Everdeen o a Prim. Se sobresalta cuando escucha un ruido y encuentra a la cazadora recogiendo sus partituras del suelo. Ella apenas hace ruido cuando se acerca y se las tiende.

—Gracias — musita, todavía insegura —. Katniss, ¿segura que estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella ni se inmuta, pero su mano se alza señalando el piano. Cuando Madge se sienta en el banco algo en su mirada parece suavizarse.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — pregunta todavía dudando. Según sabe todos los vencedores deben tener un talento, y no cree que Katniss, que según le han dicho se limita a vivir en modo automático, tenga alguno.

Sin embargo ella niega con la cabeza, señala el piano de nuevo y entonces Madge lo entiende, o al menos eso cree.

Se pasa la tarde entera tocando una melodía tras otra, hasta que los dedos le duelen. La chica de ojos grises no se sienta, permanece inmóvil como una estatua, aunque en algún momento cierra los ojos y su expresión dolida se suaviza un poco. O al menos eso quiere creer Madge; que de alguna forma puede aliviar su sufrimiento, hacerlo más llevadero.

Cuando al día siguiente ella vuelve a aparecer con un pequeño paquete de fresas en la mano se termina de convencer de ello.

.

Algunas semanas después no es Katniss quien aparece en su puerta, sino Prim, quien ya no luce ni por asomo tan pequeña como antes. La niña de dos trenzas por la que Katniss se presentó voluntaria parece haber crecido de golpe, aunque su peinado siga siendo el mismo. Madge no puede dejar de notar las marcas de cansancio acumulado en su rostro.

— Prim, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — le pregunta aunque sabe cuál será el tema de conversación.

La hace pasar y le ofrece un té y galletas. No le pasa desapercibida la mirada triste de Prim cuando toma una. Siempre las evita cuando la visita Katniss, temiendo alterarla.

— No se ha levantado en dos días — dice la menor de las Everdeen con pesadez —. Duerme todo el día, y ya ni siquiera grita. Creeríamos que está muerta si no fuera porque su corazón late. He hablado con Haymitch, pero él insiste en que la dejemos sola. Yo… No sabemos qué hacer. Mamá no me ha querido decir nada, pero algo está pasando y yo…

— No sé que puedo hacer yo, Prim — le dice con sinceridad, aunque duela —. Tu hermana no habla. Viene aquí y se para allí mientras yo toco el piano, esa es toda la interacción que tenemos. No hay nada que yo…

— Tal vez si vienes a verla se anime — la interrumpe Prim esperanzada —. Siempre que regresa de aquí luce más tranquila y yo pensé que si me acompañabas…

Termina acompañándola, más para darle el gusto que otra cosa. Mientras caminan hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores Prim la llena de preguntas sobre Katniss, pues aparentemente es la única con quien tiene contacto. Madge no sabe cómo hacer para responderle sin destruir todas sus ilusiones, así que le cuenta que a Katniss le agrada escucharla tocar el piano, y que siempre le trae fresas a cambio. Intenta hacerlo sonar como algo especial para no decepcionar a la niña.

Cuando llegan a la casa Prim la hace subir las escaleras prácticamente corriendo hasta la habitación de Katniss. La encuentran con los ojos firmemente cerrados aunque con una expresión dolorosa en el rostro. A su lado la señora Everdeen la mira con miedo. Prim se apresura a llegar hasta su hermana, y le pregunta a su madre con avidez:

— ¿Hay algún cambio? ¿Crees que vaya a despertar?

La madre niega con la cabeza, y permite que Prim se acurruque con su hermana dormida en la cama. Cuando sale de la habitación Madge la sigue, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

— ¿Cuántas pastillas tomó?

El rostro de la señora Everdeen se desencaja por unos segundos, para automáticamente volver a su expresión desanimada. Esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Más de la mitad de un frasco.

.

Pasa más de una semana hasta que ella vuelve a aparecer en su casa, aún con aspecto desmejorado. Madge la deja pasar, todavía incrédula de estar viéndola de nuevo, y algo incómoda. Todavía siente un escozor en la mano cuando recuerda el tacto con la mano de Katniss, tan fría y distante antes de despedirse.

Se sienta en el taburete igual que siempre… y se cruza de brazos. Se alegra cuando Katniss luce desorientada por unos segundos.

— No voy a seguir con esto — empieza —. No mientras tú te quedas cruzada de brazos dejando que tu vida pase o intentando acabar con ella.

Katniss la mira impasible, lo que hace que ella se termine de enfadar.

— ¿Esta es tu forma de afrontar las cosas? ¡Estás lastimando a Prim! ¡Estás lastimando a todos! ¿Realmente crees que Peeta murió para esto? ¿Qué él hubiera querido que hagas esto?

Retrocede un paso cuando los ojos de Katniss se abren sorprendidos, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya. Está segura que, salvo en el Capitolio, ella no ha vuelto a escuchar su nombre. Sin embargo cuando la cazadora se acerca a ella, hace algo totalmente inesperado.

Madge tiene que recordarse a sí misma que debe respirar mientras los brazos de Katniss la rodean. Pasan unos tortuosos segundos hasta que se anima a responder el abrazo, dándole unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

Katniss termina de sorprenderla unos segundos después, con un susurro de voz rasposa.

— Gracias.

.

— Sólo serán unas semanas — le dice con voz segura, intentando convencerla y convencerse al mismo tiempo. Su amiga asiente con la cabeza, aunque su mirada es suplicante —. Mientras menos lo pienses más rápido pasará el tiempo.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza, distraída. Seguramente en el Capitolio se van a llevar un chasco. Katniss ha empezado a hablar, pero solamente con ellas tres. Ni siquiera a Haymitch le dirige la palabra; lo culpa por ser partícipe del plan de Peeta para salvarla.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que les dedica a ella y a Prim es cálida, y es tan poco frecuente que hace que el corazón de Madge lata con mayor velocidad. Apenas dura unos segundos, hasta que ve a los dos niños que han salido cosechados este año, ambos de La Veta. Ambos varones, para rememorar que por cada mujer que murió en la rebelión dos hombres lo hicieron. Dos niños de doce años en este caso.

Madge suspira cuando el tren cierra sus puertas y parte.

Ella regresa un par de semanas después, con dos cajones de madera y la mirada vacía de nuevo. Madge, que se ha pasado los días pegada al televisor intentando verla, la espera sentada en el piano con una melodía nueva lista.

Cuando Katniss se sienta a su lado no puede evitar dar un respingo, pero de todas formas empieza a tocar.

Al final de la melodía la cabeza de Katniss reposa en su hombro, y algunas lágrimas solitarias mojan su vestido.

.

Pasan meses de tranquilidad hasta que vuelven a llamarla. La mirada descolocada de Katniss cuando le cuenta y la constante presencia de Haymitch en la casa de las Everdeen le indican que nada bueno viene en camino. Sin embargo nadie dice nada, y el día de su partida se limitan a despedirla alegremente como si se fuera de vacaciones.

Madge se pasa los días pegada al televisor nuevamente, aguardando noticias de su amiga. Cinco días después de su llegada al Capitolio las obtiene. Todos los programas de chismes del Capitolio se pasan el día hablando de lo mismo: Katniss Everdeen, la última vencedora mujer de Los Juegos del Hambre ha sido vista saliendo de un lujoso restaurant con un importante político.

La imagen de la chica de ojos grises enfundada en un vestido plateado del brazo de un hombre que prácticamente triplica su edad la asquea, y termina apagando el televisor. Cuando unos días después se anima a prender el aparato de nuevo se encuentra con casi la misma imagen.

Katniss regresa tres semanas después, vestida con una remera de mangas largas a pesar de que la primavera ha llegado. Esboza una especie de sonrisa cuando las ve esperando en la estación, y acaricia el cabello de Prim impidiendo que esta se acerque a abrazarla.

Madge observa atentamente como, aunque parece contenta de verlas de nuevo, rehúye cualquier tipo de contacto.

Al día siguiente, cuando se aparece en su casa a escucharla tocar el piano se sienta lo más lejos posible de ella, y de a ratos la descubre frotando las mangas de su sweater con insistencia, como si quisiera borrar algo de sus brazos.

Nuevamente la distancia entre ellas es insalvable.

.

Le toma bastante tiempo convencerla de que la lleve al bosque. Katniss primero se niega rotundamente, luego duda alegando que es un lugar peligroso y que su padre se moriría de un infarto si se entera y finalmente accede, sólo porque los pretextos se le han terminado.

Madge no puede negarlo, está tan emocionada como asustada. No se encuentra asustada por los animales salvajes, ni por estar infringiendo las reglas, si no porque está a punto de adentrarse en un lugar que pertenece únicamente a Katniss. Quizás no tan literalmente, pero sabe que el bosque es su lugar en el mundo, y que del mismo modo ella pertenece a ese bosque.

Aunque se siente tentada de cambiar sus habituales vestidos por unos pantalones más cómodos no lo hace. Ni se gasta en explicarle a Katniss que quiere entrar a aquel lugar siendo ella misma, y que los vestidos son parte de sí. Suena tonto, y aunque le incomoda la mirada exasperada de la cazadora cuando tiene que arrastrarse para cruzar la alambrada, cuando siente la brisa primaveral que corre entre los árboles agradece tener un vestido.

Katniss no se convierte mágicamente en una persona más habladora ni nada por el estilo, pero su mirada y su postura cambian sutilmente. Recoge un viejo arco del tronco de un árbol y se ponen en marcha. Tiene paciencia cada vez que Madge se tropieza e incluso sonríe cuando a la chica le da un ataque de risa al resbalarse y caer en el musgo.

— ¿Podemos detenernos un segundo? — pregunta con un hilo de voz unas horas después, tras haber caminado y caído infinitas veces.

Katniss rueda los ojos y sonríe, antes de retroceder para ponerse a su lado y tomar su mano.

— Ya casi llegamos.

Madge no vuelve a hablar hasta que llegan a su destino, un lago de aguas transparentes que luce surrealista rodeado de árboles tan altos como el cielo. En cuanto lo ve se le olvida el nerviosismo que sintió todo ese tiempo al notar su mano entrelazada con la de la cazadora.

— Es… — intenta encontrar las palabras para describirlo, pero su mente parece haberse ido de paseo. Finalmente suspira —. Mágico.

Katniss asiente y se sienta en la hierba, en la orilla del lago. Segundos después ella la sigue. Pasan un buen rato sentadas contemplando el lugar en silencio. Luego Katniss se anima y le cuenta la historia de un lugar que pertenecía tan solo a ella y a su padre. Madge, notando la mirada melancólica de la chica decide cambiar de tema, y le propone que le enseñe a nadar.

Instantáneamente algo en la mirada de Katniss se oscurece, y lo que parecía una buena idea ya no lo es tanto.

— No puedo — murmura, y automáticamente empieza a frotarse los brazos con las mangas de su remera. No es la primera vez que Madge ve ese gesto, pero ahora comienza a entender.

— ¿Qué te han hecho en el Capitolio Katniss? — Ella no le responde, así que Madge se gira y toma uno de sus brazos, haciendo que la mire —. Katniss…

— Hice lo necesario para protegerlos a todos. A ti también.

Madge nunca ha sido una persona impulsiva. Nunca. Siempre se jactó de ser muy prudente, incluso algunas veces se reprochó ser una cobarde. Pero por una vez, cuando se inclina y roza los labios de la cazadora en un desesperado intento de decirle que a ella no le importa lo que le hayan hecho, no se siente así.

Katniss abre los ojos, sorprendida y, segundos después, sonríe y le corresponde el beso.

Entonces Madge termina de convencerse de que vale la pena ser valiente, y decide comenzar a serlo más seguido.

.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Katniss levantándose con pereza cuando la ve alisar su vestido. Madge arregla un poco su cabello para quitar unas cuantas hojas y ramitas antes de contestarle.

— Nyade ha empezado a hacerme preguntas extrañas — miente —. Lo mejor será que llegue temprano y finja que he estado dando un paseo por el pueblo.

— Bueno, te acompaño —dice la cazadora mientras se estira, dispuesta a acompañarla. Madge niega con la cabeza suavemente.

— No te preocupes. Es muy temprano para que te vayas. — Le guiña un ojo —. Puedes conseguirme fresas.

Se despiden con un beso, como suele ser costumbre últimamente. Madge se siente bastante segura en el bosque ahora, aunque lo cierto es que no estaban muy lejos de la alambrada. Se aleja a pasos rápidos sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle mentido a la chica, pero con la firma convicción de ser valiente.

Debe repetírselo a sí misma varias veces cuando se encuentra con la mirada ácida de Gale Hawthorne en un lugar cercano a las minas.

— Está todo en marcha — le dice el cazador con voz seca, y Madge se va sintiéndose más tranquila.

.

Afortunadamente todo sucede cuando Katniss se encuentra en el Capitolio. Madge está segura que Plutarch Heavensbee, el hombre tras la rebelión en el Capitolio, se encargó de que así fuera. Sin embargo mientras escucha como caen las bombas sobre ellos no puede evitar sentir miedo.

Se refugia en la habitación de sus padres. Ninguno de los tres intenta huir, a sabiendas de que no lo lograrían. El alcalde sabe que no sobrevivirán. También sabe que su hija, en secreto, ha estado pasándoles información a los rebeldes de las minas.

Cuando el techo empieza a caer sobre ellos Madge no puede dejar de pensar en Katniss. Espera que, donde sea que esté, logre sobrevivir a lo que se viene. Lamenta no haber sido más valiente antes, y que el tiempo a su lado se les haya escurrido como arena entre los dedos. Sin embargo no se arrepiente. De nada. Incluso cuando todo comienza a doler demasiado no se arrepiente.

Solamente espera que, cuando todo aquello termine, Katniss encuentre entre las cenizas la fortaleza para pelear, por su vida y por la de la gente de los distritos.

Cuando todo se vuelve negro, un último pensamiento surca por su mente.

"Yo también hice lo necesario para protegerte Katniss."

* * *

 **Bueno, después de muuuuucho esfuerzo mi primer fic en el que no aparece Peeta T_T**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **Comentarios y tomatazos no destructivos en los reviews...**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
